Marriage and Motherhood isn't what its cracked up to be
by Judelltar
Summary: Santana and Brittany are married with two young kids. Santana is a writer who travels a lot for her job while Brittany stays home to take care of the kids. This is their journey through marriage and motherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing fanfiction. So please be kind!**

It was a gorgeous sunny day in Los Angeles. One of those days that it seemed like anything was possible and nothing could go wrong. However, for Brittany Lopez it was the complete opposite. Brittany had been tending to her two-year-old son Blake most of the morning. He was definitely acting his age as those terrible twos' were on full blown display.

"Mommy, I no want that!" Blake screamed.

"Please baby give mommy a break and just eat your oatmeal." Brittany was pleading with her last bit of sanity she had left.

"NO, I SAID MAC N CHEESE!" Blake screeched.

"Blake you will not talk to mommy that way now say you're sorry." Brittany said sternly.

"NO, MAC N CHEESE! OMEAL IS GROSS!"

"Honey I don't have any macaroni and cheese. Please be good for mommy and eat your oatmeal. You love oatmeal." Brittany said hoping to reason with her two-year-old.

"I like cinnmon omeal not this! I WANT MAC N CHEESE!" Blake screamed and then got off his little chair and ran over to the pantry to look for the macaroni and cheese.

"Ok, that's enough Blake. We do not have mac n cheese so stay out of the cupboard!" Brittany was so close to losing it on her son. _"Breathe Britt, just breathe"_ she said to herself.

"Yes we do. Mama made it for me" Blake pouted.

"Sweetheart, that was weeks ago. Mama hasn't been home in over a month" Brittany said.

"It's here. I know. I make it for me!" Blake said very determined. He then started throwing boxes of food from the pantry onto the floor. By this time Brittany had lost it.

"That's it Mr. stop grabbing things and go to the corner! You are in a time out" Britt said forcefully. Brittany picked up her son and took him to the corner of the living room and told him to stay there. Of course Blake, having the kind of temper that he does, won't listen.

"I no like corner. I wanna play cars" Blake said staring at Brittany. She knew this was not going to go down well.

"Blake IN THE CORNER NOW" she said

"NO!" Blake was not backing down. "I HATE YOU. I WANT MAMA!"

That was it. Brittany had lost it. She picked Blake up and marched to his bedroom and put him down.

"You will stay in here for two minutes' young man so you can learn how to listen to mommy when she says no!"

Brittany then closed the door and waited to see if he would try to open it to escape. When nothing happened she leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. Just then the phone began to ring. Brittany was definitely not in the mood for a conversation at the moment but she thought it may be Quinn calling to see what time to drop Brooke off.

"Hello" Britt said out of breath.

"Hey there beautiful" the caller said.

"Who is this?" Britt stated.

"What do you mean who is this? Does anyone else call you beautiful?" the caller said hurt.

"Just my wife, but this can't be her because she is supposed to be on a plane coming home right now" Brittany said sarcastically.

"Babe I am so sorry but they added an extra day onto the book tour and I tried to get out of it but my contract says otherwise" Santana said softly.

"Santana I have been dealing with YOUR son all day and I don't have time for this right now" Britt said angrily. "He has been a terror the last two days and I am about to rip my hair out. He threw all the food out of the cupboard because I wouldn't make him Mac n Cheese and now he is in his room."

"Britt he is two. You know how he gets. Just let him have the Mac n Cheese" Santana said flippantly.

"Oh why didn't I think of that, it's just that easy. Ok let me run to the store and get some for him so that he won't yell at me and say he hates me anymore." Britt was about to go all Lima Heights on her wife. "While I'm at it I will just buy him that new hot wheel's car he has been wanting and get him a big bag of Reese cups to go along with it" Brittany was beyond angry at this point and it was coming out.

"Baby, don't be like that. I didn't mean give him everything he wants. I just figured why fight the food battle with him when you know how he will react" Santana said calmly.

"You know what Santana I am not in the mood to have this argument with you again. I have to get Blake out of his room now" Brittany said matter of factly.

"What argument? I was just saying sometimes it is okay to give in. You need to pick and choose your battles honey. When I get home tomorrow I will have a talk with him" Santana said

"You do that Santana." And with that Brittany hung up on her wife.

" _She thinks this is so easy. Let ME go away for a month and see how she deals with it._ " Brittany said angrily under her breath.

The phone rang again but Brittany ignored it and went to her son's bedroom to get him. When she peaked in the door she saw Blake sitting on the floor surrounded by his three favorite stuffed animals. He was having a conversation with them about what had happened.

"Bunny I jus want Mac n cheese. I not know why mommy got so mad. Do you tink I eat the omeal?" Blake bent down as if Bunny was talking back to him.

"Ok." He said.

Brittany then entered the bedroom and as soon as Blake saw her he ran up to her and hugged her legs.

"I sorry mommy. I eat omeal" Blake said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Blakey for saying that. I'm sorry I don't have Mac n cheese in the house but I promise I will get you some next time I go to the store" Brittany said with a smile.

"It ok mommy. I no need it. Bunny says I should eat omeal." Blake said

"Ok Blakey." Brittany said. Her son was a terror sometimes but he had a kind heart that made up for it every time.

"I love you baby" Brittany said

"I luv you too mommy. This big!" Blake shouted and put his hands out as wide as he could.

"Me too baby, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was just pulling into Brittany and Santana's driveway after spending the afternoon with their 6-year-old daughter Brooke. Quinn loved spending time with Brooke. They were both girly girls and loved to go shopping all the time. Brooke was Quinn's fashionista and would tell her what outfits looked best on her, which were usually everything. When Brittany and Santana moved to New York to jumpstart Santana's book career, Quinn would help them out with the kids and finding their way around the city. Quinn had been in New York for a few years already so was familiar with the city. She spent a lot of time watching Blake and Brooke when Brittany and Santana had to travel while they were establishing their own careers.

"Thanks for taking me to the movie Aunt Quinn. It was really good!" Brooke told her.

"Your welcome sweetheart. What was your favorite part?" Quinn asked.

"I liked when Sam finds the engagement ring at the end. The ring was sooo beautiful! Almost as big as Mommy's ring." Brooke boasted.

"I knew you'd like a movie named Bling. You can't go wrong with fancy jewelry. Okay kiddo let's get inside with this leftover candy and see if Blake wants any." Quinn and Brooke headed inside to find Brittany and Blake. They were sitting at the kitchen table while Blake was finishing up eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"Ant Q, Ant Q" Blake screamed as he ran up to Quinn. She grabbed him up in a big bear hug and squeezed him tight. "To tight Ant Q" Blake squealed. "I need a tight squeeze Blakey. I missed you!" Quinn said. "Did you get me anyting?" Blake whispered while being squeezed by Quinn. "Of course little man, Brooke has the candy we got from the movie." Quinn then put Blake down while he ran after Brooke in search of his loot of candy.

"Hey Q. How was the movie? I hope Brooke behaved for you." Brittany said

"She was an angel as always. She loved the movie and I thought it actually wasn't that bad. At least they found the lost engagement ring in the end. Thank god! I thought if they didn't find it Brooke was going to be devastated!" Quinn laughed. "How was your afternoon?" Quinn asked.

"Oh just great. Blakey had a meltdown which he finally just settled down from so I wasn't able to get much work done. Which reminds me, San called and she isn't coming home today because of something with the book tour being extended. Do you think you could watch the kids for me tomorrow? I have to go down to the studio and check on the new instructor just for a bit." Britt said

"Sure no problem. Just call me tomorrow and let me know what time. I don't have any cases so I should be free most of the day." Quinn stated "Oh and can you ask Santana the next time you talk to her when she wants me to go over her Abuela's estate papers with her? I got them last week and I was going to call her but I wasn't sure if she wanted to go over them in person or on the phone." Quinn told Brittany.

"I'll ask her next time I talk to her." Britt said

"MOMMY, MOMMY ANT Q GOT ME KITTLES! THERE'S GEEN, RED AND LELLOW!" Blake said as he came bursting through the kitchen with his bag of candy.

"Cool honey. Just don't eat them all now and save some for later okay?" Brittany said

"OK, Thanks Ant Q." Blake said. "Your welcome sweetheart. Sorry Britt but I have to be going. I'm supposed to meet up with Cedes later. I guess she has some big news to tell me." Quinn said.

"I wonder what that could be. Keep me updated! I'll call you tomorrow about watching the kids." Brittany said

As Quinn left she hugged the kids and told them she would see them tomorrow.

* * *

It was getting toward bedtime and Brittany was definitely feeling tired from the events of the day. Blake and Brooke were well behaved during dinner and actually ate what Britt had prepared with little fuss. Of course Blake wanted Mac and Cheese but he quickly remembered that they were out so he stopped arguing. They had just finished bath time and were about to settle down to bed for a story.

"Mommy can we call Mama and see if she can read to us over Skype tonight." Brooke asked Brittany.

"Sure baby. Let me call her first to ask her." Brittany said. As she was calling Santana, Blake and Brooke were snuggled in their mom's bed waiting for their story. After about six rings Santana's cell phone went to voicemail. "Let me call her room guys. Hold on I have to get the number." Britt said as she went to her study to get the number. Once she got it she instantly called the hotel room.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"San" Brittany said quietly. There was silence on the line. "Santana" Brittany said this time a little louder.

"Santana is in the shower right now. Who is this?" the woman said.

"This is her wife! Who is this?" Brittany said loudly

The phone hung up and Brittany got a dial tone. " _You've got to be kidding me"_ Brittany thought. She immediately dialed the number again and kept getting a busy signal indicating that the phone was off the hook. Brittany then dialed her wife's cell number and it went to voicemail again. Brittany was fuming at this point. She quickly shot her wife a text message.

 **Call Me ASAP!**

* * *

Brittany put the kids in their own beds after telling them that their Mama was busy and that she would make sure that she would read them a story another night. Brittany said good night to her little ones and then headed to her own bedroom. She couldn't sleep though after the phone call earlier and kept pacing back and forth in her bedroom. _"Who the hell was that? Why would Santana not call me back? Should I call her again?"_ These questions kept going through Brittany's head until finally she couldn't take it anymore and dialed Santana's hotel room again. This time it did ring and ring and ring. The hotel didn't have voicemail so Brittany began to call Santana's cell phone. This time it went directly to voicemail. Britt was so angry that she called the hotel's front desk to see if she could get a message to her wife.

"Hello, Fairfield Inn Can I help you?" the voice said

"Yes my name is Brittany Lopez and my wife Santana Lopez is staying with you. I can't seem to get a hold of her. She's in room 202. Is there any way you can tell me if she is in?" Brittany asked.

"Lopez, Lopez, yes actually she just ordered a bottle of wine with strawberries a few minutes ago so she should be in her room now. I will patch you through." the desk clerk said. By this time Brittany wasn't angry anymore but was hurt by what she had heard. Her eyes began to tear up as the line rang on the other end. Again a woman answered the other end and this time Brittany heard Santana's voice in the background laughing. She immediately hung up and threw the phone across the room. She flung herself onto the bed and curled herself up in a ball as she silently wept.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Santana was exhausted from the long work day. She did several interviews for her upcoming book and had just finished a book signing at Barnes n Noble. Santana was a very well-known actress but she had just finished her first non-fiction book. She always had a passion for writing and now with her acting career established she felt free to work on writing. Santana's book found a publisher right away due to her status and it was actually very well received. Her first book was a mystery/drama story that she had swirling around in her head for some time. Once it hit the shelves people were so curious about it that it soon became a top 10 hit on the New York Best Sellers list. Since then Santana had acquired a book publicist and was on her first book tour. She had just returned to her hotel room with her new publicist and wanted nothing more than to take a long hot shower.

"Thank God this day is over. I just want to relax." Santana said while throwing her coat on the chair. "Carmen can you please order me up some room service for when I get out of the shower. Nothing spicy though and you can take the rest of the night off. Call me in the morning when you have the agenda so I know when I can book my flight home. Thanks." Santana said over her shoulder as she headed to the shower.

"No problem." Carmen said as she headed over to the table to use the phone. Before she could pick it up however it was ringing.

"Hello" Carmen said

"San" a woman said softly from the other line. Carmen could barely hear her.

"Santana" the woman said again a little louder.

"Santana is in the shower right now. Who is this?" Carmen said.

"This is her wife! Who is this?" Brittany said loudly. Instantly Carmen hung up the phone. She was startled by the woman's tone and definitely did not want to be disturbed by Santana's wife tonight. Carmen had been working for Santana for just over a month. She had instantly fell smitten with Santana and would always take extra time out of her day for whatever Santana needed. She was the one who put this whole book tour together in New York so that she could spend more time with Santana and show her what an asset she could be to Santana's new passion for writing.

" _Shit. How am I going to twist this_?" Carmen said under her breath. She immediately took the phone off the hook. She then went to Santana's handback in search of her cell phone. Once she found it the phone immediately began to rang and she declined the call. Carmen was in deep now she thought.

"I have to make her really see me tonight so she knows what she is missing." Carmen said out loud to herself. Santana's phone then chimed with a new notification. It was from Brittany and it said Call Me ASAP. Carmen immediately deleted the text and turned off her phone. She then returned it to her purse. She began pacing the room thinking of what she could tell Santana if she found out what happened from Brittany. Carmen then heard the shower water turn off.

"Crap I forgot to order dinner." She said and immediately took the hotel phone and dialed down for room service. Just as she was beginning to order, Santana walked out in the main room only in her towel. She was a little startled to still see Carmen there. Once Carmen hung up from the call she looked toward Santana and was instantly drawn to her body. Santana's towel wrapped body was so mesmerizing she was shocked. Santana asked her why it took her so long to place the order.

"Oh... I... I... got a c... ell c... all from one of the radio stations. I just finished." Carmen said. She felt as if her whole body was on fire while she looked on at Santana.

"No problem Car. Have you eaten yet?" Santana asked

"No." Carmen said delayed

"Well call back then and order yourself something on me. We can talk about what the radio station wants us to do tomorrow. I'm just going to go change and I'll be right back." Santana said

Carmen was relieved that she was able to spend more time with Santana without coming up with some excuse. Santana was absolutely breathtaking and she definitely wanted to see more of her. She called in her dinner order and went over to the small couch to wait for Santana to return. When Santana returned she went to her purse to find her cell phone.

"What are you looking for?" Carmen asked "My cell. I wanted to call Britt and the kids before they went to bed." Santana said. Carmen started to panic and tried to think of something to say. "Oh I forgot. When you were in the shower the hotel phone rang and I think it was Brittany." Carmen said.

"What did she say?" Santana asked

"I couldn't really hear her cause the reception was bad but I think she just wanted to tell you she was going to bed early." Carmen quickly let out

"Mm I guess I'll just call them in the morning then." Santana said forgetting about searching for her phone. Just then there was a knock at the door and Carmen immediately got up to answer it and let the hotel staff in with the dinner cart. During dinner Santana and Carmen made small talk and discussed what radio interviews and signings were on the books for tomorrow.

"Man I can't seem to get rid of this headache." Santana stated. "I thought dinner would help but it won't go away. I'm going to order a bottle of wine. It always seems to help my headaches and hopefully it will let me fall asleep quickly. Do you want anything?" Santana asked Carmen. Carmen thought for a second and then said. "Actually can you order some strawberries. I have a sweet tooth after that food." Carmen said

Santana picked up the hotel phone and ordered the wine and strawberries from room service. All the while Carmen was thinking of way she could get closer to Santana without being so obvious. Santana sat on the small couch with Carmen after ordering the wine and began to make small talk while they waited.

"So Car you never talk about your family or anything. Where are you from?" she asked.

"I don't really have much of a family. My dad passed away 5 years ago and it's just me and my mom now. I don't have any siblings." Carmen said shyly as she subtly tried to move a little closer to Santana.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father. My grandmother just passed away recently and I know how hard it is to lose someone." Santana said as she put her hand on Carmen's knee.

"How about a boyfriend?" Santana asked

"Nope. Not interested. I'm single. I am looking though." Carmen said while looking Santana over. Santana didn't notice however because there was a knock at the door and room service was there with the wine. Santana asked Carmen if she wanted a glass and began to pop the cork. Carmen of course said yes. Just then the hotel phone began to ring and Carmen went to answer it. As she was answering, the cork flew off the bottle and went straight for Carmen's head. The cork hit Carmen square in the forehead just after she said hello and Santana was cracking up laughing at the scene. Carmen was in a slight daze as Santana came towards her.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Santana asked still giggling. Carmen turned to look at her and rubbed her head.

"I'm fine." Carmen said and returned to the person on the phone. She said hello again and no one was there so she hung up.

"Who was it?" Santana snickered. "No one there." Carmen said as she reached out for the glass of wine Santana was handing her. As she reached for it the glass slipped out of Carmen's hand because she seemed to be a bit off balance from the cork hitting her head. The glass spilled all down Carmen's blouse and Santana let out a loud roar. Santana could not stop laughing.

"I am so sorry but maybe you're not so fine after all." Santana said "Let me get a towel." Santana went and got Carmen a towel to clean herself up.

"I think I should walk you to your room so you can relax. It has been a long night and I'm getting tired anyway." Santana said as she led Carmen to the hotel door. Carmen was still in somewhat of a daze and shook her head yes. Carmen's room was just across the hall from Santana's and as they got there Santana opened the door for Carmen.

"Carmen I hope that stain comes out of your blouse. If not just charge me for it okay. I will talk to you in the morning." Santana said as she walked back to her room. Carmen just shook her head and closed the door.

" _What the hell just happened_?" Carmen thought as she went to clean her blouse.

Meanwhile, across the hall Santana went to grab her cell from her purse to check and see if she had any calls or texts before she went to bed. Once she found it she realized it was off. She didn't remember turning it off so she thought it must have died. She went to her room to put it on the charger and crawled into bed. Her headache was better and she was feeling sleepy. She still felt bad however from not talking to Brittany after the way they left things earlier that day. So Santana decided to send her a text so she would get it in the morning when she woke up. She thought back to Carmen and the cork and began to giggle quietly as she fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Brittany woke up to her alarm going off. She quickly hit the snooze button and fell back into her pillow. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night because she was so upset over Santana. She had never imagined in a million years that her wife would cheat on her with another woman. Brittany just wanted to bury her head back in her pillow and sleep the day away. Her alarm went off a second time and after turning it off she knew she had to get up to go to the studio.

While Britt was getting ready for the day, Blake burst into her bathroom startling her.

"Hi Mom!" Blake shouted.

"Hi honey but it is too early for you to be shouting. Please use your inside voice Blakey." Britt said

"Sorry Mommy. I be quiet. Is Ant Q comin over?" Blake whispered

"She is. She is watching you and Brooke today while I go to work for a little bit." Brittany said

"Yessss!" Blake whispered as he fist pumped into the air.

"Mommy when is Mama comin home? I miss her." Blake said quietly while watching Brittany fix her hair. "Soon baby, soon. Now go wake your sister up and bring her downstairs so you guys can have breakfast okay?" Brittany said. "Ok Mommy I do that." Blake said as he ran down to Brooke's room.

Brittany gave out a big sigh as she remembered the events of yesterday with Santana. She was not looking forward to confronting her wife and didn't quite know how she was going to do that.

After breakfast the doorbell rang and Blake ran as fast as he could to see who was there. Brittany was right behind. "Blake stop running and you are not allowed to answer the door by yourself mister." Brittany shouted at him. "But I jus know its Ant Q mom. Can I open please?" he said. "You may open it but only because I am right here. You can never do it without a grown up okay buddy." Brittany stated. "Ok mommy." Blake said as he struggled to get the front door open. Once he was able to get it open, with some help from Britt, he had a giant smile on his face. "Ant Q! I know it was you. I was waitin." He said excitedly.

"Hey little man are you ready to have some fun today?" Quinn said  
"Yay! Me and Brookey are so happy today for you to come!" Blake was clearly excited to spend time with his favorite Aunt.

"Okay buddy let Aunt Quinn in so I can talk to her first before you guys throw me out of here." Britt said

"Mommy we don't throw people but we want you to hurry and go." Blake said seriously

"Thanks Blakey. I will be quick. Come on in Q." Brittany said. "The kids both had breakfast already so you shouldn't have to worry about food. I am just going in for a few hours so I should be back by lunch time. So make yourself at home and if you're hungry take whatever you can find." Brittany told Quinn

"No problem Britt. I might take them out to the park if that's okay with you?" Quinn stated

"Whatever you feel like Quinn. I trust you. If you do though just throw me a text in case I make it home before you." Brittany said

"Do you have my new cell number Britt? I had to change it a couple days ago because of Noah." Quinn said

"I don't think I do. Let me check…. Is it the 445 number?" Britt stated

"No let me text you and then you can put it in your phone." Quinn said

As Brittany was waiting for the text she noticed that she had a message from Santana from last night. She took a deep breath and opened it up.

 **S - Hey beautiful, I'm sorry about today. I know you have a lot to do along with taking care of the kids by yourself when I'm away and I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you. I love you Britt and I will see you tomorrow night! Give Brooke and Blakey kisses for me. Love you XOXO**

Brittany reread the text and didn't know how to feel about it. If Santana was really cheating on her why would she send this? Is she trying to cover it up because she is coming home now?

Britt didn't know what to think so she shut her phone and looked at Quinn.

"Did you get it?" Quinn asked "Yeah, I got it" Britt said. She then picked up her purse and turned towards the kids to give them kisses before she left.

"Be good for Aunt Quinn while I'm gone guys. I'll see you in a few hours." Brittany said as she left.

* * *

Santana was busy packing up the last of her things when she heard a knock on her hotel door. She opened up the door to see Carmen there with her luggage and a small bruise on her forehead. Santana motioned to her head with a small giggle and asked how she was doing.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruise. It's nothing" Carmen quickly stated while walking into Santana's room.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. I'm almost done just a few items left to get together. What time do we arrive home so I can tell Brittany what time to come pick me up?" Santana said.

"Oh that won't be necessary. I ordered a car to take us home from the airport since we won't be getting in until after 9pm and I figured you wouldn't want Brittany coming out that late with the kids" Carmen stated.

"That's fine thanks Carmen" Santana said as she was finishing up the rest of her packing.

"I thought we could grab an early dinner before these last couple interviews. So I booked us a private table at a small restaurant close by where the interviews are. We should go soon so we can make the reservation" Carmen told Santana.

"Oh, okay I'll be done in a second. Can you have the hotel staff start to take some of my bags down?" Santana said

"Already on it" Carmen stated as someone was knocking on the door.

Santana finished packing and went down to the lobby. On her way down she tried to call Brittany to let her know when she would be in but the call went to voicemail. Instead she sent Brittany a text and then went off to grab dinner with Carmen.

* * *

Later that night Brittany was finishing up clearing the dishes after she and the kids had dinner. She was very nervous about Santana coming home later. She still wasn't sure how she was going to handle the situation. Do I confront her she thought or do I ignore it? I can't ignore this Brittany thought. She didn't want to live a lie if Santana was fooling around on her. She would be devastated but she would rather know than always wonder. Brittany decided that when Santana got home she would talk to her. She just hoped that her heart could take it if her worst fear came true.


End file.
